Forever a Hero
by Kara-Anne.Laurel
Summary: Kara finds herself, alone, in Barry's world. She takes a job as a CSI, after Julian's capture. A hero will always be a hero, and she finds herself doing heroic work in the new world. The Flash teams up with the new girl, still enjoying the mystery. At some point, all mysteries have to end. OC-Karry Pairing One-shots (Chronological order with time details)
1. Chapter 1

Another Karry Story…

"Barry, you have to get here, fast!" Cisco yelled over the coms. "On my way," Barry responded, taking off from the scene of the crime he had been going to stop. The robbery had been stopped, just moments earlier by a hero in a blue hood who had disappeared. No one could give the police any details as to her features, leaving Barry curious.

"Did you guys find anything?" He asked, pulling his hood off. "Not much, just that this is clearly a meta. See the feet and shadow?" Caitlin asked, pausing the traffic camera footage. "Yeah?" Barry raised his eyebrows. "She is floating and the bullets, here, bounce off of her." Caitlin played a bit more of the tape, stopping it at another point. "Her?" The Flash asked, confused. "Yeah, the form is that of a female, at least by human standards." The doctor confirmed. Their thoughts were interrupted by an alert on Scarlet Speedster's phone. "Hey, guys, I got to go. Interviewing a new CSI today at work." Caitlin waved as Cisco looked up. "Bye, Barry!" Cisco waved, still eating his fries as the man sped away.

"Hey, Barry." Joe put his arm around his son. "Hey, Joe. What is going on?" Barry Allen asked, motioning to the commotion in the station. "That new hero has everyone worried. That is why you will be the only one orientating the new CSI." Barry groaned. "Fine, what is his name?" The older man smiled. "Not his…her. Very talented young woman; has a keen eye. She maybe almost as good as you." The detective laughed, teasingly. "Is that her?" Barry asked, motioning to a brunette in Singh's office. She wore a soft blue oxford, pulled over a pair of navy pants; glasses framed her blue eyes. "Yeah, now go do your job." Joe clapped his foster son on the back, leaving to go talk to his partner.

Barry knocked softly on the door, waiting for permission to enter. "Come on in!" Singh's voice came through the door. Cautiously, he opened the door to see a woman sitting in the chair, a warm smile on her face as she greeted him. "Hello, Barry?" She reached out to shake his hand. "Yeah, and you are?" He laughed as he took her hand. "Barry, Barry Allen. Nice to meet you, miss?" He stood just inside the door, Singh reading a folder on his desk. "Kara, Kara Danvers. Nice to meet you." She laughed, tucking a piece of dirty brown hair behind her ear. "Mister Allen, why don't you take our new CSI upstairs?" Singh interrupted. Barry led Kara out the door, and up to the lab.

"This is so cool!" The brunette cheered upon seeing the lab. "You have never seen a CSI lab before?" The shocked man asked. "No, I was mostly self-taught. Before my mother died, she was a judge, helping people. I wanted to do the same." Kara explained, looking at the taller man. "Cool." He replied. "So, what is your story?" The brunette replied.

"What?"

"I mean, no one would ever decide to be a CSI."

"Well, I want to help people, too." He responded, smiling at her enthusiasm. Barry wished he could keep watching the girl, poking around, smiling happily. The moment was interrupted by the man's phone, sounding loudly.

"Sorry, Kara, I have to take this." He responded, hating Cisco for a moment.

"No problem. I have some texts to respond to, too." She smiled, lighting up the room.

"Great." He stepped to another area of the lab, hidden from view.  
"What do you want, Cisco?"

"Sorry, bro. Meta robbery at Eighth and Main."

"On it." He replied, rushing to the scene.

He noticed, on his way out, that his cheerful co-worker was missing. Thinking little of it, he sped away. At the robbery, he found a woman in a blue hoodie fighting. The Meta was about eight or nine feet tall, made of stone.

What surprised the Flash the most was that she was holding her ground, almost forcing her opponent backwards. Her hood was up, hiding her features. Curious, the hero ran towards the woman who used a stop sign as handcuffs. He sped quickly, anticipating that he would be able to un-hood her long enough to see her features before he would put it back up. To his shock, she deflected his move.

"Ow!" He complained.

"You came at me." She replied, not looking down at him.

"Why do you hide under that hood?" The now standing man asked.

"Likewise, Barry Allen." The hero responded, a glint in her hidden eyes.

"How did you know? Who are you?" Barry asked, disoriented.

"You don't need to know." She responded, running away. He followed, until she ran away.

"Cisco, who is she?" The Scarlet Speedster asked, defeated. "No data on a Meta who can do all of that; sorry, bro." The man on the coms replied. "What if we lure her out? Make a trap?" Caitlin suggested. "I'll be there after work, I have a new CSI waiting at the lab." Barry responded, standing in the alley. "We are working on a plan, Barry. See you later." Cisco replied, staring at his computer screen.

Barry sped back to the lab, finding Kara flipping through a case file. The girl's light brown hair was pulled into a tight ponytail, adding to her sturdy silhouette. She looked up with a smile.

"That was a fast phone call." She said sarcastically, lightness in her voice.

"You should know I am normally late." The male smiled.

"I will keep that in mind." Kara laughed.

Iris, standing at the door, interrupted the two. She cleared her throat, getting their attention. Smiling at her dorky brother, she leaned against the doorframe.

"Um, I should go." Kara blushed, grabbing her backpack and scurrying out the door. She did not even listen in to the sibling's conversation as she left the building.

"She's cute." Iris joked, giving Barry a quick hug.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" He responded, red like a fire truck.

"We have to go to STAR, Caitlin called."

"Later?" Barry looked at her, a gleam in his eye.

"No, Barry. Now." She glared at him, playfully.

"Fine. Want a lift?" Iris laughed.

"No thanks, I will drive my car: like a normal person." Barry smiled.

"Suit yourself."

The Flash sped out of the lab, for the second time that day. He ran around the city, looking for any sign of the hooded woman. Back at STAR labs, he stopped over Caitlin's shoulder at the computer.

"You need to stop doing that." She said, without looking up.

"Doing what?" The hero replied smugly.

"Never mind. You will never stop."

"What did you find?" Barry changed the subject.  
"I could not find any DNA from the scene. She knows how to cover her tracks."

"Did you get anything?" Asked Barry, frustrated.

"Yes. See, in this frame, she looks directly at the camera. Yet, her face is completely covered."

"How can she do hero work without looking?" Barry was extremely confused as they looked at the photo.

"Exactly. Cisco plans to recruit her, thinks she could be a good addition to the team."

"And you?" Barry looked at her.

"I think, if her intentions are pure, she would be a strong addition."

"I will find a way to contact her, maybe she will agree to meet." Barry suggested as an alarm sounded.

"Robbery at Seventh and Elm." Caitlin announced to an empty room. Her friend had seen the alert and gone to stop the crime. Caitlin secretly hoped the female hero could join the team. As much as Caitlin liked Barry, Cisco, and Iris, another female Meta on the team would be nice. The two could hang out, and Caitlin could have a girlfriend on the team.

At the scene of the robbery, Barry saw his fellow hero arrive. Moving quickly, he tied up three of the five robbers, his companion getting the two others. When everyone was restrained, Barry followed the hero out of the way.

"Flash, what do you want?" She growled.

"A conversation." The Scarlet Speedster responded.

"I'm game, Mr. Allen. When?" The hooded figure replied.

"Nine tonight; STAR Labs." Barry smiled under his mask.

"I'll be there."

In spite of himself, the Scarlet Speedster smiled again. Shaking it off, he sped back to the labs.


	2. Chapter 2

Before anyone really noticed, the time was nine in the pm. Barry, Cisco and Caitlin following, travelled up to the roof. Ominous quiet in the halls had led the Team to be on edge: Cisco yelped when Caitlin's bobby pin fell from her hair.

The Scarlet Speedster was the first to exit the door. Glancing around, a chilly breeze hit him. Cisco and Caitlin joined the hero on the roof, Cisco's gaze falling on the darkest corner. Sitting on the edge was a shape wrapped in a blue hoodie and black pants. "Hello?" The physicist asked, moving closer. The human form spun around, now standing.

"Please, don't come any closer." A female voice rang out.

"Why? We are the good guys." Cisco asked, making his friends smile.

"If you are close to me, you become prey."

"Prey, to who?" Barry was interested in the development.

"CADMUS. They hunt me for what I am. I had to leave my home when they attacked me; when they found me." The masked heroine confided.

"We are used to danger." The Flash argued.

"If you take off your hood and mask, we can help you. I prefer not to help face-less vigilantes." Cisco pleaded, curious.

"And Barry is…" Kara laughed.

"He takes off his mask with us." The shorter man insisted. "Come on, please? It would be so much easier to protect you and have you part of the team if we saw your face."

Laughing, the vigilante pulled down her hood to reveal bandages bound around the face. Undoing those, the heroine laughed to herself. Caitlin gasped as another mask was revealed. Kara's hair was cascading down her back as she prepared to pull the next mask off. With her hand on the mask, Supergirl had a change of heart.

"I'm sorry. I can't." The heroine apologized.

"It is completely okay. You don't know us." Caitlin smiled, cutting Cisco off. "Would you like to see the facilities? Maybe we can get you situated with another outfit?" The redhead suggested, a smile on her face. Recognizing the sincerity, Supergirl willingly followed the three inside.

The control room was bright and cheerful, unlike the DEO. Monitors decorated the walls, showing television stations reporting on the weather and different scandals around the city. The iconic Flash suit was in the middle of the wall, accented by an overhead light.

"Let's start over." Caitlin suggested, holding her hand out to the heroine. "I am Doctor Caitlin Snow. I monitor Barry's vitals and patch him up when needed." Kara smiled.

"I don't really know how to introduce myself. I used to go by the name Supergirl, on my Earth." The heroine took the outstretched hand, a smile gracing her face.

"Cisco Ramon: all around awesome guy. I do the Meta names, the costumes, and the gadgets." Cisco introduced himself, causing Barry to snicker. "And that is the Flash aka Barry Allen. He is a CSI." The physicist rolled his eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Barry." Kara smiled, shaking his hand for the second time. The Flash knew he had heard that voice before, but shook it off.

"Likewise, Supergirl."

"So, I was thinking, since you like to hide your face, you need a mask-green, no blue! I could do suction technology to avoid bulges in a hood from your hair." Cisco pulled up a blank document and began sketching on the computer. "What do you think about blue? A blue suit. Any other colors?" Kara laughed.

"How about blue, red, and yellow?" The brunette suggested.

"Nice. Any symbol ideas? I was thinking a squiggle or something."

"What about something like this?" Kara, using super-speed did a sketch of the House of El's crest on a piece of paper.  
"Wow, girl. Ever think about a career in art?" The tech genius joked, adding the symbol to the suit. "How does this look?"

A cobalt blue outfit with the crest of her family on the front appeared on the screen. A yellow belt circled the waist, making Kara smile in remembrance.

"Wonderful. A cape might help for stability, though." The brunette suggested.

"Oh, I didn't think about that!" A red cape was added, making Kara's smile widen

"Perfect." The heroine smiled.

After some small talk and a tour of the area, Caitlin and Cisco left the building. Barry and Kara awkwardly stood in the silence. The lights in the corridors were off, only source of light being the control room overheads. Barry broke the silence, never being one to enjoy it.

"How long have you been on this Earth?" Kara looked up from her feet.

"Three weeks." The hero thought for a moment.

"Do you have somewhere to stay or a job?" The brunette nodded.

"I do." Barry smiled, relieved. Opening his mouth again, he asked a question that had been bugging him.

"How did you know who I was? Even if you just saw my face, how did you know my name?" Kara blushed, realizing her mistake.

"I have x-ray vision." She provided.

"And my name?" Barry insisted.

"I heard someone call you that." The heroine tried.

"It's more than that. I know you, or I knew you." The Flash reiterated.

"I have work tomorrow, I had best be going." Supergirl left, blinking back tears. As she soared above the city, those tears began cascading down her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks later…

"Supergirl!" Cisco called from the roof of STAR labs. It was the first of December and the sun had only risen a few hours ago. Within moments, the heroine came into view. "Good afternoon, Cisco." She laughed. "Nice to see you." The physicist said, leading her inside the building. "I finished your suit and we have visitors."

As the pair came into the main room, Kara saw two blonde women and the billionaire, Oliver Queen. The Flash was arguing with the taller man as the others watched. Kara slinked to the back, approaching the blonde woman in the back of the room. She was wearing a blue Henley over black skinny jeans and combat boots.

"So, why is a billionaire arguing with the Flash?" She enquired, leaning closer.

"The Arrow and The Flash are having a minor disagreement about a threat. I'm Sara Lance." The blonde smiled. From the woman's eyes, Kara could tell she had a dark backstory.

"Supergirl, nice to meet you." The brunette smiled, watching the argument.

"Supergirl? Then I am the White Canary." Sara corrected. "Do you have a normal name?" Kara nodded.

"I do, but no one here has ever seen my face or knows my name."

"Why don't they?" The blonde questioned.

"Safety, both theirs and mine."

"I see."

The Arrow and the blondes left the facility, presumably to return to Star City. Kara was puzzled by their quick departure. Barry sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Why did they leave so soon?" The heroine enquired.

"The three only came to visit." Caitlin offered, carefully choosing her words.

"I have to go, sorry, guys." Barry apologized, grabbing his phone.

"Are you going to meet your girlfriend?" Cisco teased.

"Iris?" Kara wrinkled her nose as Barry laughed.

"No, Iris is my sister." The Flash blushed.

"Your sister? So who is your girlfriend?" Supergirl was confused.

"She is not actually his girlfriend…" Caitlin clarified.

"He likes the new CSI at work." Cisco laughed, sounding like a middle school student.

"Kara." Caitlin cleared.

"Barry and Kara sitting in a tree…" The physicist sang as The Scarlet Speedster sped away.

"Cisco!" Caitlin scolded as Kara laughed under her mask.

"I'm just saying, if she doesn't ask him out, the two will remain colleagues forever." Vibe laughed.

"I should probably go, too." Supergirl agreed, waving as she sped away.

"What an odd duck." Cisco smiled, thinking how pretty the girl might be.

At work, Kara stumbled into the lab, her hair windblown and her mind unfocussed. Barry smiled, seeing the woman. The CSI looked breathtaking in a blue oxford that illuminated her glasses-rimmed eyes. Snapping himself out of his daze, the Flash spoke.

"You okay, Kara?" She smiled, almost laughing.

"I'm fine, thanks." He laughed.

"Well, a tough murder case on the schedule. Are you up for it?"

"Definitely." Kara responded, clearly deep in thought. "Barry, I normally don't combine work and relationships, much less with someone I just met, but…" Barry's laugh cut her off.

"I would love to combine work and relationships with you, if that is what you mean." Kara nodded, a grin spreading across her face.

"Yes, that is exactly what I mean." The Scarlet Speedster blushed.

"We could go to dinner after the case." Kara's eyes popped out of her head.

"Right, the murder." Barry laughed again. "Yep. Do you need a ride?" He offered.

"No, thanks. I can get there pretty quickly."

"Okay, I will see you at Third and Spruce."

Kara and Barry both left view and sped to the scene. They saw a redhead in a blue coat and a shorter man in a hoodie. Horrified, Kara realized it was Caitlin and Cisco. The woman's colleague noticed her before she could hide. "Kara!" He waved her over. On edge, the brunette came over.

"These are my friends: Caitlin and Cisco." Barry introduced. "They specialize in Meta-humans and will be helping us with the case. Apparently, it could be a Meta case." Kara nodded, shaking their hands.

"Kara, hmm?" Caitlin smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Caitlin." Supergirl panicked.

"So the victim is Rachel Mihulka, an art major and designer for the Tribune." Cisco began.

It was almost four-forty when the gang noticed the time. Joe had gone back to the station and the CSIs figured they had enough samples and offered to take them back to the lab before meeting Kara for dinner.

Kara was on cloud nine as she travelled back to her apartment. The multiverse seemed it could get better. Trying on multiple outfits, the brunette finally decided on a pink motto jacket and skinny jeans.

It was nine o'clock when Kara and Barry returned to her apartment. No Flash or Supergirl business meant they could just relax. Exhausted, Kara collapsed on her couch next to the Flash.

"Truth or dare, Kara?" Barry smiled, turning towards his girlfriend.

"Truth." The brunet thought for a moment.

"What is your favorite animal?" Kara smiled.

"Birds. They are so beautiful and just glide across the sky." Barry nodded.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth. Isn't it my turn to ask you though?" Barry shook his head, a smile forming.

"When is your birthday?" The girl burst out laughing.

"December 4." Barry looked hurt.

"Happy Birthday, then. Why'd you laugh?"

"I was certain it was going to be a harder question. Truth or Dare, Barry?"

"Truth." Kara thought for a moment.

"Where do you keep disappearing to?" The color faded from Barry's face.

"What do you mean?"

"Ninety percent of the time, you leave without an explanation and reappear a few minutes later." Kara feigned innocence. She knew he went to go be the Flash and wanted to see what he said.

"I don't know what you mean."

"I don't know… It's like you are the Flash or something." Kara smiled, knowing she had dropped a bomb.

"That is crazy." Barry tried. "Sine your birthday is in a few days, what would you like?"

"Nothing, really. I don't need anything." Supergirl said, hoping he didn't press it. In truth, she did not-except her family. Her entire apartment was thrown through the breach, so she had everything she needed.

"Okay…" Barry smiled mischievously, turning up the television.


	4. Chapter 4

At Kara's next birthday (a year and three days later)…

"Barry, give your gift to Kara!" Iris prodded, a proud smile on her face. The Scarlet Speedster lived up to his name as blood rushed to his cheeks. He sheepishly handed her a small package in blue paper. Curious, she gently undid the wrapping to find a beautiful silver necklace with a bird charm.

"It is gorgeous." The brunette looked at her boyfriend with love.

"I knew you'd like it. You said you loved birds, I remember." The couple shared a quick hug before Barry helped Kara put the necklace on.

Smiling, the two walked, hand in hand, to the dining room where Joe had set out pizzas. Before long, all eight pizzas were gone.

"Best food ever!" Kara complimented.

"Thank-you. I'm glad someone appreciates all the effort it took to dial the number." Joe joked, smiling.

Barry was about to protest and say something before his phone buzzed.

"Caitlin, what is it?" The Flash asked.

"It is Cisco, he found something. You should be here in person to find out what." The redhead said, regret and betrayal in her voice.

"I'm coming." Barry responded, giving in.

"I have to go to work, I forgot something." He said to the group.

"I think I left my phone in my car, I will be right back. My foster father is in the hospital, and I should be there with him." Kara lied, knowing Barry had Flash business to take care of. As Supergirl, she figured she should go. Stripping to her suit in the trees, the hero took to the skies.

At STAR, she ran inside. Barry had just arrived, slowing his streak down. He almost looked relieved to see her. Caitlin and Cisco were in the medical bay, whispering when they came in. Even with her super-speed, Kara did not have time to listen in before the two entered the main room. From Caitlin's face, it was apparent that she had been crying and was now angry.

"Supergirl, we received a message, about you, from your Earth. A man named General Lane wants you and will pay five-million dollars to get to you."

"Really?" The heroine's mouth fell open.

"Yeah. May I talk to you for a second, Supergirl? Away from the boys?" Caitlin asked, pleadingly. The heroine nodded and followed the doctor from the room.

In the hallway, the two stood awkwardly for a moment until Caitlin spoke again. Her gaze was focused anywhere but Kara's. Even to the world-breacher, something was clearly wrong.

"Supergirl, all my life, I have wanted to fit in. I went to great extremes, even cutting my hair with a butter knife. I realized, with Ronnie, nothing is better than sharing the truth." Kara nodded, fidgeting with her new necklace before she realized what she was doing.

"That is a beautiful necklace, Kara. I helped choose it." Caitlin challenged.

"Thanks, I…" The words died on her tongue. "How long have you known?"

"Pretty much since I met the other you. Kara, Barry is in love with you. He loves you as Kara. If he found out you and Supergirl were one and the same from Cisco, he would be heartbroken. Tell him, without Cisco. Tell him without a vibe. That is why Cisco wants to vibe you again. He knows. I know. Tell Barry." Caitlin begged as Kara looked down.

"I planned to. I honestly did. I just…" A tear slid down her cheek.

"You just?" Caitlin let the girl look up.

"I really like him, he makes me so happy. What if he doesn't like me after I tell him?" The heroine wiped a tear away.

"Barry Allen, CSI, loves you. Barry Allen, the Flash, loves you. Besides, he has not told you about him being the Flash." The girls chuckled.

"I suppose not." Kara agreed.

"Wipe those tears, and go put on your special outfit." Caitlin joked, meaning the STAR lab sweats.

"Yes, Ma'am." The hero smiled.

Barry sat in the main room, watching the latest report on the Green Arrow. He looked up when Supergirl came into the room. She looked as though she had shed some tears and her hair was not as smooth as she may have liked it.

"Supergirl?" He asked, worry crossing his face.

"Barry, may I talk to you, alone?" She pleaded, not meeting his gaze.

"Yeah…" The speedster sped them to the roof, without hesitation. "What did you want to talk about?" He inquired.

"Barry, I owe you an apology. This whole time, I have been pretending. I have been hiding behind my fear." She began.

"What do you mean?"

"I…" Kara pulled the necklace out from under her sweatshirt. "I have been lying to you, times two." She confessed. The wheels in Barry's brain kept spinning, finally landing on the right response.

"Kara?" She nodded, guiltily. "So you finally decided to tell me." He smirked.  
"Wait, you knew?" The brunette was shocked.  
"Yeah. Pretty easy, actually." He smiled.

"So why did you not just confront me?"

"I trusted you. Granted, it only took a year of dating and crime fighting for you to trust me, but…" The girl laughed.

"Sorry about that."

"No problem. We should get back to the West's. They are probably wondering where we are. Race you." He smirked again before running away, Kara close behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Two years later…

The two came to a stop in the park after a leisurely walk. No one was out on the cold winter night, allowing the two to converse in solitude. Barry, hoping Kara would tell him soon, had put a ring box in his Flash suit. He grabbed it before the two headed to the park.

"I totally beat you." Barry teased.

"You had a head start!" Kara protested.

"You can fly!" Her boyfriend responded.

"So?"

"You are amazing, you know that?" He smiled, going in for a kiss.

"Thanks, you are, too." She played with his hair, their foreheads touching.

"I mean it. I love you, Kara. I love all of you." The man put one knee down in the cold snow. "I don't know what I would do without you. You are my guiding light. As both Barry and the Flash, would you do me the honor of being your husband?" A grin spread across Kara's joyous face.

"Yes, yes. A thousand times yes." He slipped the ring on her hand, hugging his new fiancée.

"Barry?" The newly engaged heroine broke the silence.

"Yeah?" He refused to let go of his wife to be.

"It is silly, but I would like my family to come; from my earth."

"That is not silly, I will make it happen. I will do anything for you." He brushed his nose against hers.

The two walked back to the Wests' house, hand-in-hand. Kara had grabbed her glasses and clothes from the tree where she ditched them. They were surprised to see Iris and Joe watching television at the late hour.

"What are you two doing up?" Barry asked.

"Waiting for you two." Iris replied, looking at the two. Her gaze fell on Kara's hands. "Oh my gosh! You said yes!" She leapt off the couch to give Kara a hug.

"Yeah."

"You two are so annoyingly sweet." Iris grinned, watching the two kiss again. "Now, I can go to bed. You two had better get some sleep."

Barry walked Kara to the door, stepping outside. The Flash's joy was showing on his face and Supergirl returned the expression. Their kiss was long and sweet before Barry shivered.

"I love you, Kara." He buried his face in her light brown hair.

"And I, you." The brunette replied, smiling.

Eventually, Kara had to head back to her lonely apartment. She flew, a smile plastered on her face. The heroine plopped down on the couch, happy and exhausted. Soon, sleep pulled her under. Tomorrow would be a long day: she had a wedding to plan.


	6. Chapter 6

"Kara! Kara!" The heroine awoke to a knocking on her door. Groaning, she saw Thea, Laurel, Felicity, Caitlin, and Iris. Pulling on her glasses and getting dressed-thank goodness for super speed-the brunette walked to the door.

"Congratulations!" Laurel greeted as everyone filled in.

"Thanks?" The confused Supergirl answered.

"We have a lot to do, Kara. First, we need a date." Felicity spoke.

"Date? For what?" Kara was not awake yet.

"The wedding!" Thea cheered.

"Um, if you will excuse me for a moment…" The heroine ducked into the bedroom where her phone was. Picking it up, she smiled at the background; it was a photo of her and Alex.

Texting Barry, she wrote: 'I have five girls in my apartment wanting to plan the wedding. SOS! Any robberies around?'

Within seconds, he replied. 'LOL. I am on my way.'

She was relieved when he suddenly stopped in her bedroom. Her fiancée had gone through the wall, to avoid being seen by their friends. Barry planted a quick kiss on her forehead before the two walked back into the battlefield.

"Oh, it's you." Iris did not seem pleased he had arrived.

"Yes, it's me. Now, for the date?"

"What about sometime in May?" Kara suggested.

"Like four months from now?" Felicity questioned. Kara nodded.

"We can get your family here, Kara. From a science standpoint, that will work." Caitlin assured.

"We should do the fourteenth." Iris laughed.

"Why?" Thea brushed blonde hair from her face.

"It is your lucky number, Barry. According to your fortune cookie." Everyone laughed.

"May 14th, then." Barry smiled.

"Who is in your wedding party?" Thea asked, flipping through a catalog.

"Wedding party?" Kara asked, confused.

"Oh, right. Your bridesmaid, flower girl, best man, etc." Laurel explained.

"Oh. No question there for me, I want Cisco by my side." The Flash laughed.

"Caitlin, Alex, Iris?" Kara asked.

"Alex?" Felicity's brow wrinkled.

"Yeah, my sister."

"Sounds good." Laurel smiled, knowing how strong sister love is.

"Guests? You two: go talk in the other room!" Thea commanded.

Laughing, the couple walked into the bedroom. Barry put his arm around Kara, still smiling. The taller man had a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Maybe we could go free some Meta-humans from the pipeline." He joked.

"See?" Kara laughed.

The two talked quietly for about five minutes until they had generated a list of about 25 people to invite. Writing the names on a sticky note, they opened the door to return. Caitlin was standing in their way. "Meta attack in the park, paramedics on their way." She said, quietly. "On it." Kara smiled, grateful to leave the company of their friends.

The heroes travelled, Supergirl over the Flash, to the park where he had proposed the night before. A Meta human was throwing cars and streetlamps at the playground. With no time to waste, Kara flew over a small girl. The girl was sitting on a dinosaur, watching the terrorist. The car hit the heroine with force, pushing her downwards a little bit. Gracefully, Supergirl put the car down.

"Sweetie, you need to get to safety." Kara said, standing ready to protect the girl.

"What's your name? I'm Alex." The little girl asked, watching her savior. Kara smiled sadly.

"I am Supergirl. Come on, we need to get you to safety." She reached to grab the girl's hand.

"You are married?" The girl's face lit up. Kara quickly shushed her.

"Not yet. You cannot tell anyone, okay?" Picking up the girl, Kara carried her to a woman waiting nearby, clearly Alex's mother.

"Okay." The girl agreed, zipping her lips.

Kara handed the girl off, catching a streetlight as it whipped around. The Meta was dazed and Barry was able to knock him out. As the punch landed, Kara heard the bones in Barry's hand break. She ran towards her fiancée, concern plastered across her masked face. He laughed as he started vibrating his hand.

"Not funny! I didn't know you could do that!" Kara protested, stepping closer to inspect his wrist; the broken bones had healed.

"Well, lucky for you, I can." Barry teased, reaching to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Barry!" She hissed.

"Kara!" He mocked, leaning in for a kiss. The unsuspecting heroine only had time to turn when the hero kissed her cheek. Cheers from the onlookers erupted, cameras flashing. The heroes turned bright red. Embarrassed, the two sped back to the apartment. Most of the jaws in the room were on the floor, but Caitlin, cross, stood by the door. Her first move when she saw the heroes was to slap Barry.

"Ow!" He complained.

"Are you stupid?" She asked, almost screaming.

"Maybe?" The Flash braced himself for another hit.

"Yes! You kissed her! #Superflash is trending on twitter! A little girl is telling reporters you two are engaged!" The doctor was in full rage.

"Calm down, #Superflash already existed." Kara soothed.

"Okay, I will deal with you later. Now, crazies have some ideas for the wedding." Caitlin relented, an evil glare fixed on Barry.

The three sat couch and allowed their friends to recover. About two minutes later, Thea was showing Kara the ideas for the venue and everything.

Before long, the couple had decided on the Central City aviary as a venue and an invitation design. Cisco had called Team Flash back to the labs, giving the couple an excuse to leave. Flying Caitlin to the labs, Kara arrived after Barry. Cisco was sitting in his lab, a ridiculous grin plastered on his face.

"I did it!" He cheered as they entered the room.

"Did what?" Barry asked, confused.

"When Kara said she was from another dimension, I started designing a phone that could call through dimensions." The scientist handed Kara a cell phone. It looked normal, no huge antenna or anything.

"How do I make it work?" The brunette asked.

"Dial *67 and the number." Cisco smiled.

Kara followed his directions, dialing her sister's phone number. The phone started ringing and soon a woman's voice came over the line.

"Alex Danvers, how can I help you?"

Kara's eyes filled with tears of joy at the sound of her sister's voice.

"Hello?"

"Alex? It is me…It's Kara." She spoke softly.

"Kara? Oh my gosh, I've missed you so much! Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." Kara stepped out of the room, mouthing 'Thank-you' to Cisco. "I have a job, a fiancée, and wonderful friends. I just missed you so much." The tears were coming now, no holding them back.

"A fiancée?" Alex cheered.

"Yeah, Barry Allen aka the Flash. He's a hero, too."

"Mrs. Kara Allen. It has a nice ring to it." The elder teased.

"It does. Alex, would you be able to come to the wedding?" Kara was over-joyed; her sister never even knew she had a boyfriend.

"I would love to. Do you want anyone else from here to come?" Alex offered.

"Yeah, but they can come later. How soon can you leave?" Kara smiled.

"I'll ask Hank. Send someone to get me tonight, please. You may not come." The shorter woman laughed.

"I love you." The heroine said, joy taking over her voice.

"I love you, too, Kara."

The call ended and Kara slowly walked back into the labs. She wiped a tear and thanked Cisco, telling him of Alex's plan. Barry put his arm around the heroine, holding her tight.

Seven long hours later, Cisco decided it was time to open the breach. Putting on his goggles, the man found Alex, opening a breach in her living room. Laughing, the brunette stumbled through.

"Alex!" Kara leapt into her sister's arms, delighted to embrace her after three long years.

"Kara!" The two stayed in the hug, silently communicating for a moment until they remembered their surroundings. Alex straightened and let go, facing Barry.

"And you are the Flash?" She challenged, scaring the hero. The brunet nodded. "And I don't have to threaten you too much?" Alex joked, receiving a light punch from Kara.  
"No, Ma'am." Barry smiled, shaking her hand.

"Alex Danvers, nice to meet you." The DEO agent shook hands with Cisco, who introduced himself, then Caitlin.

"Caitlin Snow. Kara and I have become close friends while she's lived here." The redhead provided.

"At least she made some new friends." The elder sister joked.


	7. Chapter 7

Four long months and six days later…

Kara paced in her apartment, anxious. In one hour, she would no longer be Kara Danvers, but Kara Allen. Tonight, she and her husband would leave for their honeymoon. She ran her hands down her dress in an attempt to calm down.

The dress was the traditional white with a strapless lace bodice and flowing tulle skirt. It came to an end midway down her shin, showing off her white heels. The bride was toying with her hair, cascading in waves loose on her shoulders.

Everything she had was a fairytale at this point: the perfect fiancée, her job, the house, her family. To Kara, nothing could be better. Seeing Clark and Lois with their twin sons made her long for normalcy. As a twice-displaced alien, this might be as normal as she could get.

Clark and Caitlin coming into the room interrupted the brunette's thoughts. Clark looked handsome in his navy shirt and slacks, no glasses required. The bridesmaid was wearing the blue lace overlay gown chosen by the bride, but had her red hair pulled into a loose bun. First to speak, it was Caitlin's voice that startled the bride.

"Kara? Are you okay?" The doctor asked.

"No! What if a Meta attacks and we have to go stop it? What if I trip on the aisle? What if someone gets drunk and does something stupid? What if I hurt Barry tonight?" The bride broke down, now pacing at super-speed.

"This sounds like a girl's talk." Clark objected, moving towards the door.

"Or, a Kryptonian chat." Caitlin clenched her teeth. "Go somewhere and you will regret it." The hero, clearly scared, stayed.

"Kara, Oliver is watching the city. You can fly, if you trip, hover or something. Everyone here knows about you and Barry. No one is going to ruin this." An affectionate arm around the heroine calmed her a little. "As for hurting Barry…" Caitlin blushed. "Clark, why don't you take the lead here?" Now, Superman matched Barry's suit.

"Okay, well. Barry is not a human, if you break something in him, he can heal. Just try to be calm, not overly excited. Putting your hands somewhere other than your spouse helps, so you cannot shatter them." Kara nodded, straightening up.

"Thank-you." Caitlin glanced at her phone.

"Time for you to get married, finally." The three smiled. "You can do it, Supergirl."

The three walked down the street to the park, Kara smiling the whole way. As the march began to play, the twenty guests stood. Her arm braced on Clark's, Kara slowly proceeded down the aisle.

Before she knew it, the bride had reached her groom's side. Alex took her sister's bouquet, glowing with pride. Hank, apparently a licensed marriage officiate, began the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today to join Kara Zor-El Danvers and Bartholomew Henry Allen in marriage. You know what to say." The alien nodded towards Barry as a sign to begin.

"I, Bartholomew, commit myself to you, Kara, as a husband to learn and grow with, to explore and adventure with, to respect you in everything as an equal partner, in the foreknowledge of joy and pain, strength and weariness, direction and doubt, for all the risings and settings of the sun. We exchange these rings to symbolize our connection to one another. They represent our trust in each other and our combined strength together. I love you, and always will long after death do us part." Another nod told Kara to recite her vows.

"I, Kara, commit myself to you, Bartholomew, as a wife to learn and grow with, to explore and adventure with, to respect you in everything as an equal partner, in the foreknowledge of joy and pain, strength and weariness, direction and doubt, for all the risings and settings of the sun. We exchange these rings to symbolize our connection to one another. They represent our trust in each other and our combined strength together. I love you, and always will long after death do us part." Hank, practically floating with pride, followed his handbook.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your spouse."

Barry leaned in, mirroring Kara. Their noses collided and their lips meant. The bride, overcome with happiness, accidentally activated her powers. Before they knew it, the couple was floating six inches in the air.

"Kara!" Alex hissed, trying to get her sister's attention. It worked, making the two return to the ground.

Blushing, the bride pulled away as the crowd clapped. Cisco handed Barry the knife, stepping back as the couple cut the cake. Iris pushed Kara and Barry onto the dance floor, of course. Awkwardly, they began to slow dance.

When the dance was over, Kara and Barry began talking to the guests. Spotting her former boss, Kara excused herself and hurried, gracefully, towards her.

"I believe some congratulations are in order, Kara." Cat smiled, giving her former employee a hug.

"Thank-you. I truly missed you, Cat. All those years as your assistant helped me sell as a writer and artist. How has National City been these past few years?" The heroine asked.

"Fairly slow. I have gone through about an assistant a week though." The media mogul joked.

"Glad to hear. And how is school?" Kara asked Carter, still smiling. He laughed.

"Good, school is school." The teen and his mom chuckled. A light tap on her shoulder pulled Kara from the conversation.

"Excuse me." Supergirl apologized, receiving a nod. Turning, she saw Winn behind her.

"Winn!" She wrapped him in a hug.

"I've missed you so much! The DEO has been so dull without you around, getting drunk." He teased.

"One time, Winn." She responded, laughing.

"When do I get to meet this dashing groom?" The former IT guy asked.

"How about now? Barry Allen, husband of Kara Allen." The 'dashing groom' introduced himself.

"Winn Schotz, BFF of Kara from Earth." The two shook hands.

As the sun fell in the sky, the Earth-2 guests returned to their dimension. Alex hugged her sister tightly, at a strength that would hurt a human.

"Don't make it three years until we talk again." The elder begged, tears falling.

"I promise, Alex. I love you." Kara clenched to one of her two lifelines.

The DEO agent stepped through the breach, leaving only six guests remaining. Using their powers, the heroes cleaned the area in two minutes, placing the tables in Henry's pickup. Hugs and goodbyes exchanged, Kara and Barry took off, racing to Kara's apartment.

Grabbing their bags, the two raced to rural Montana. The couple's love of nature had led them to the forest dense areas. Henry's cabin was waiting for the two, warm and secluded. In living room, the newlyweds fell into the other's embrace. Within minutes, hugs became kisses.

Author's Note:

Sorry if the chapter goes too fast, I was just excited for the next few. :) The dresses of Alex, Caitlin, and Iris are the Modcloth 'Swept of your fete lace dress' and Kara's gown is the 'a love above the rest fit and flare dress in white.' Thank-you so much to everyone who reads my stories! If you have any ideas as to the plot or a name for a future child, please PM me or review! Thanks, again!

XOXO Kara-Anne


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Kara awoke in Barry's arms. Realizing she wore no clothing, the brunette pulled on a flannel dress and walked into the kitchen. Having little cooking expertise, the heroine cracked eggs and cooking them with her heat vision. Barry, noticing the vacancy next to him and odor of cooking eggs, walked into the kitchen in his underwear.

After breakfast was eaten, the two decided to go for a hike. In the dense area, the couple held hands. Laughing and smiling the whole time, the two saw many animals: bears, squirrels, rabbits, and others.

Every day for three days continued as the day before, until campers a few miles away failed to put out their campfire. With the wind and dry conditions, the fire spread quickly, engulfing a large area.

Since the two were in the area, the heroes got to work. Kara had messily pulled her unwashed hair into a ponytail to accompany her mask, and Barry had put his entire suit. Flying upwards, Kara began sending freezing air down to put the fire out. Barry, on the other hand, was instructed to get the animals and humans to safety.

News choppers covering the story saw the heroes share a victory kiss before disappearing in the thicket. The story was broadcasted all over the country, even more so in Central City. Team Super-Flash laughed as they watched the footage.

"They just couldn't help themselves, could they?" Cisco slurped his slushy.

"Now we know where they went for their honeymoon." Iris laughed.

Two days later, it was time for the couple to return to Central City. Packing their bags and donning their suits, the heroes travelled quickly to their home: 5421 Nicholas. Instead of their separate apartments, the two had bought a house near STAR with a homey feeling. The three bedrooms, Joe hoped, would soon be filled with children of the couple.

Author's Note: The address is a real address, a beautiful Tudor home. If you type it into Google, the Zillow listing should come up.


	9. Chapter 9

Kara looked up at her husband. Only married for two months and yet, everyone had taxes to do. As the superheroes, the couple volunteered. While she worked, Supergirl had discovered that Barry-and, by default, she too- owned STAR labs.

"Barry, did you know you own STAR labs?" She asked, confused.

"Yeah, I have not really decided what to do what with the properties."

"One-third of your salary is taxes for the labs. What if we figured out something to do with it?"

"Like what?" The Flash smiled, watching Kara think.

"We could conduct more research, hire a few staff members. Maybe a newspaper or media staff would be an idea-we could control the press about us." The woman bit her lip, smiling.

"Sounds like a plan. Would you like to be in charge of that?"

"I'd love to, if you'll help."

The couple was standing behind the doorway, listening to Caitlin and Cisco talk to the crowd. It had been four months since the day the two decided to do this. In it self, the idea was thrilling. Barry was not so sure he could handle it all. Before he had a chance to back out, Cisco invited the two on stage. Waving, Kara took the podium and began her speech.

"STAR labs was created to do good. Somewhere along the line, it was used to do harm to the city. My husband and I aim to change the image of STAR. We believe it can be a force for good in the community again. From this day, the moment that ribbon is cut, we pledge to help the community. Flash and Supergirl protect this city, STAR will help it prosper."

The Flash smiled as Kara gave him the stage. Carefully, the hero walked up and stood behind the podium. Adjusting the microphone, he spoke softly at first and gradually raised his voice.

"Good morning. As you all know, my name is Barry Allen. My wife and I aim to help the community as much as STAR labs was designed to in the beginning. Tours will be given every week, starting next week, open to the public. Kara and I will head the company, with a strong team of advisors assisting. Our goal is to create a company for the city, not a select few: starting with a weekly newsletter. I believe my wife covered the basics, but now, without further ado…" He smiled as Kara lifted the gigantic scissors, taking the other side. "STAR labs is officially open."

Cheers sounded as the CEOs waved. Reporters began closing in on the two, almost chasing them as they walked across the stage. Iris was the first to get an answer, having an in with the couple.

"When do you plan to start the STAR newsletter?"

"As soon as possible." Barry answered his foster sister.

"What stories will the articles focus on?" Another reporter asked.

"Projects of the laboratories, heroes in the city, community events, the daily-doings of the Flash and Supergirl, etc." Cisco replied.

"Will there be opportunities for reporters to talk to you?" Yet another reporter questioned.

"Yes, we will hold a press conference later this week." Kara took Barry's offered arm as they walked out of the main room.

"There have been rumors that STAR is the home of our super-powered vigilantes. Care to respond?"

"That is absolutely false. The Flash and Supergirl have no affiliation with STAR labs." Before anyone else could ask a question, Cisco continued. "That will be all, thank-you."

Sighing in relief, the crew travelled back to the Super-Flash cave. Kara rested her head on Barry's shoulder as Cisco and Caitlin monitored the computers. No Meta humans had attacked the event and no angry protesters came inside. Everything was peaceful, for a moment. An alarm went off, signaling an attack had occurred downtown. Groaning with a smile, Supergirl and the Flash sped into action.


	10. Chapter 10

Seven months later…

The Flash and Supergirl were in the park, battling an alien. The short creature packed a punch with its telekinesis and was currently throwing a tree at Mercury Labs. The flying heroine caught the tree effortlessly and set it on the road. Barry was moving people to safety and almost did not notice when his wife was hit with a car. The brunette did not get up.

Using his rage and fear, the Flash was able to capture the Meta. Onlookers cheered, but the hero did not hear them. Barry ran to his fallen wife, concern painted on his face. Moving quickly, the hero pulled Supergirl from under the wreckage and ran back to STAR labs.

Caitlin and Cisco had been watching the battle live from the labs. The former had been monitoring her friend's vitals when they plummeted as the car landed on Kara. Watching the television in horror, the doctor prepared for the worst.

Barry came speeding into the main room, Kara in her arms. Setting her in the medical bay, he held her hand as she lay unconscious. Cisco, in a panic, was on the phone with Alex.

"She's unconscious, Caitlin can't even get a heartbeat or draw blood." The man stressed.

"Open a breach, I'm on my way." The brunette said, determined.

Cisco did as he was ordered, allowing the sister to rush into the medical area. Seeing her sister unconscious as Caitlin tried to find any sign she was okay terrorized her. Breaking into almost a sprint, Alex was next to her sister. Talking to the doctor, Alex spoke.

"Thank-you for calling me. You said you couldn't pierce her skin?" The redhead nodded, broken needles in her hand. "She is alive. We need to get Kara into the sun, now."

Nodding Barry and Caitlin moved the bed closer to the open window. The former was blinking back tears, scared and probably scarred by the situation. Alex, of course, was worried, but she knew the best thing she could do was to help.

"Has she ever been unconscious like this before?" Caitlin enquired.

"No, never. Have you tried an x-ray, is anything broken?" The scientist fretted aloud.

"Yes, we tried. Nothing came up, it was as if she were made of lead." Barry supplied.

"Cisco!" Alex hollered, not caring if the sound startled her sister. He came into the room, worried, with his laptop in his hand. "Go get Clark, ask him if anything like this has happened to him." He complied and soon, Superman stood in STAR labs.

"Kara!" He sped over. "What happened?" The bold hero asked, looking up.

"She fainted or something?" Barry said, still holding his wife's hand.

"Has anything like this happened to you?" Alex asked, focused.

"No, it hasn't. I have to go, please call me if anything happens." Clark was torn, divided. He wished to stay by his cousin, but he was a hero, and his city needed him. The gang sat in silence before Alex had an idea.

"Barry, shock her." The man's eyes widened.

"But what if I hurt her?" The Flash held his wife's hand, petrified.

"Just a bit stronger than a defibrillator, not Taser strength." Alex assured, almost begging.

The hero looked down at his wife, weighing his options. Telling the scientists to stand back, he generated lightning and placed his gloved hands on his wife's chest. Kara shook with the jolt, alarming Team Super-Flash. As the brunet prepared to repeat his actions, she opened her eyes.

"Barry." She breathed, grabbing his hand. Tears flowed from the Scarlet Speedster's eyes as he returned the grip.

"Kara! Thank goodness you are okay!" Alex ran over to the heroine.

"Alex, I'm fine." The brunette assured.

"Fine is not unconscious for an hour. Where is Allura?" Alex questioned, meaning the hologram. Kara pulled a necklace from under her hospital gown, handing it to Alex.

"Just ask her a question." Supergirl instructed. "Same as the DEO version."

"What are the causes of fainting in Kryptonians?" The secret agent spoke softly.

"A Kryptonian will faint when his or her solar energy is drained. Female Kryptonians will also faint once during pregnancy. This commonly is when the child shifts to prepare for delivery."

Every jaw in the room plummeted at the revelation. Barry squeezed Kara's hand tighter as she trembled. Caitlin, kicking herself for not realizing this, was eyeing the couple suspiciously. Now interested, Cisco stood in the room.

"How long are Kryptonian pregnancies?" Caitlin asked the hologram.

"Six to eight earth months. Kara appears to be about six months along-ready in the next few days to give birth." Confused, Kara spoke up.

"Why didn't I know? Why don't I have any normal pregnancy symptoms?"

"Kryptonian pregnancies were genetically engineered to be pain free and almost invisible to the naked eye. A pregnant Kryptonian will only consume more food and have more energy to protect the child." This whole situation frightened and excited the father to-be.

"But where is the baby? Kara hasn't gained much weight, nor does she have a bump."

"The baby is hidden, in her abdomen. It will be smaller than a human baby, but it will grow."

Kara groaned as Alex laughed. Caitlin was busy going through a mental checklist when Cisco interrupted her thoughts.

"You two seriously have a problem now. Baby shopping after Supergirl goes back out to assure the public?" Barry shook his head, getting protective.

"Tell Iris. She can put the news on the newspaper website." The Flash begged.

"Fine, I'll tell her." The short man trudged away like a child without a cookie.

"You two-get changed and we can go get a crib and other essentials." Alex laughed at her remark.

"Fine, will do." Kara relented, getting up.

The two walked to the 'locker room' where they changed. The father to-be noticed Supergirl was blinking back tears. Fearing the worst, he ran through ideas in his head before speaking.

"Are you okay, Kara?" She nodded, before she shook her head.

"I'm so sorry. Clark said it could not happen, I never imagined it would." The Flash pulled her in for a hug.

"Don't be. This will be an amazing journey." Kara made puking sounds, motioning to her stomach and husband.

"You two are going to make me sick."

The heroes, in civilian clothing, walked back into the labs. Alex and Caitlin were sitting there, talking quietly. When they saw the couple, the scientists stood up. The four walked out of the building and down the street.

Laughing, Kara picked up a blue romper. The father to-be smiled, loving how it looked next to her eyes. He grabbed a green frog romper and a striped romper with goldfish on it. When the couple moved on, they had fourteen outfits and a crib. Caitlin and Alex had gone to get the diapers, but they each picked out an outfit for the baby.

Despite a low activity weekend, simply setting up the room, Kara soon began having trouble breathing on Sunday at dinner. Barry sped everyone back to the labs, Caitlin first. Kara crunched his hand, every time a contraction hit. Luckily, the process only took twenty-three minutes before the child arrived. Caitlin was the first to hold it.

"It's a beautiful baby girl." The doctor notified, cleaning the baby.

"What is her name?" Alex asked, smiling.

"Amelia Alexandra Allen." The brunette smiled at her husband.

"You planned a name?" Alex asked, shocked.

"On our honeymoon." Kara admitted sheepishly.

"Amelia for the pilot, Alexandra for strength." Barry supplied as Alex laughed.

"Alexandra for strength, not as in-I don't know- a certain secret agent." The woman smiled suggestively.

"Nope, absolutely no relation." The mother said, jokingly.

"I see…" The elder was touched. While her sister denied it, she knew it was true: she was the child's namesake. Okay, middle name, but still. The woman was allowed to hold her niece, tears forming.

The child was only about a foot long, even in her dorky romper and blanket. To Alex, the child was very light-maybe three or four pounds. Given it was a Kryptonian child and, according to Allura, this was normal, the parents were cleared to leave while Alex continued looking into the baby girl's eyes.

"Hello, Miss Amelia. Kara, can we call her Mia?"

Kara nodded, smiling as she held Barry's hand. The blue-eyed baby girl looked up, wide-eyed, at her aunt. The ladies smiled, watching each other. It was the first time Alex had ever held a baby. She was nervous, of course, but the fact that the baby was bulletproof relaxed her nerves a little.

After Team Super-Flash and Alex had held the new Allen, Kara decided they should go see Joe at the precinct. After the new parents left, the three others decided to bring the rest of Kara's family over the next week.

Since the rest of the lab was being used for actual research, the new parents walked out the back door. The new parents walked slowly, attempting to avoid any paparazzi or evildoers, to the precinct. Joe, having received a call from Caitlin, was waiting at the door.

"Barry, Kara!" The elder man almost cheered, walking towards the new family. "May I hold her?" Joe almost begged, smiling widely.

"Of course, Grandpa." Kara teased, handing the blue bundle to the man.

"Aw, she is adorable!" The detective swooned.

"Thank-you." Barry put his arm around Kara full of pride.

"What is this cutie's name?"

"Amelia Alexandra." Kara answered, Supergirl pride leaking into her voice.

"Amazing. I will see you later; official police business." He rolled his eyes, kissing the girl's forehead before walking back into the precinct.

Wanting to go see Singh, Barry pulled Kara in after the detective. When they came into the main area, the new parents saw Ash Ellison, the replacement CSI.

"Hey, Barry." Ash greeted, offering a high five.

"Nice to see you, Ash." Barry returned the gesture.

"It's the Allen's! I was wondering how the operators of STAR labs are doing. You two seem to avoid the spotlight pretty well." He smiled noticing the baby in Kara's arms for the first time. "And who is this?" The Hispanic man asked, leaning closer.

"This is Amelia." Barry smiled, proudly.

"How old is she?" The scientist asked, straightening.

"Not even a day. We came to see Singh and Joe." The Flash informed.

"Well, congratulations." He smiled, walking on to greet another man.

Singh was in his office, sitting at the desk when the new parents came in. The man had papers spread across his desk and was sipping a coffee. Barry had seen this scene hundreds of times and knew the captain needed a distraction.

"Knock, knock." Barry said, peeking his head into the room.

"Mister Allen how is business?" The captain smiled, standing to speak to them.

"Pretty good, lots of paper work." The Captain laughed, motioning towards his desk.

"I can relate. Have you seen the news lately?" A worried expression crossed the Captain's face as he turned up the television.

'…Much speculation as to the Maid of Might's condition: many fear the worst. She and her husband were fighting the Meta-human nicknamed 'Mind Menace' by STAR labs when the heroine collapsed. The Flash captured the terrorist, leaving him for the police…"

Barry put his arm around his wife, as if to remind him that she was still there. Reaching for his hand, the brunette squeezed it gently, in assurance. The lovers made eye contact and shared a silent 'I love you.' The Captain, rubbing his face, turned back to the couple.

"I just wish we could see her, flying above the city. STAR has stories running that she is safe and it was just a freak accident, but I'm not convinced." Singh confided. A smile erupted as he noticed the blue bundle in Kara's arms. "Oh my gosh!" The man squealed.

"Why does everyone squeal?" Kara laughed, seriousness in the question.

"Who is this little guy?"

"Amelia." Barry smiled.

"Oh, wow. How old?" The man peered at Amelia.

"She was born today." The Scarlet Speedster smiled, proudly.

"Were you in the hospital when Supergirl collapsed?" The officer questioned, curious.

"No, the events did not coincide." Barry answered carefully.

Singh had had his suspicions, like everyone, as to the identity of Flash and Supergirl. On his list in first place: Kara and Barry Allen. It made sense: the disappearances; the engagement and icon change; Supergirl collapsing and Kara coming in with a baby later; he could have sworn she was not pregnant yesterday. The Captain knew it could not be a coincidence.

"Oh. Well, congratulations. I am sure you have places to be and I have work to do. It was wonderful to see you. Any chance you'll come back to work for us?" Barry smiled, shaking his head.

"Sorry, Ash seems to be nice. Give it a while: you did not like me the first six years I worked here."

Waving, the couple decided to head home. Exhausted from their adventure and weekend, the parents picked up a few pizzas before arriving at the home. When they arrived, Kara accidentally scanned the home. She swore under her breath before walking into the building. Barry, uncertain, followed.


	11. Chapter 11

As it turns out, Kara was right to have sworn; Jeremiah, Joe, Eliza, Alex, Cat, Carter, Cisco, Caitlin, and Thea were milling around the house. Clark, Jeremiah, and Joe were in the kitchen, preparing lasagna while Lois, Iris, Eliza, and Cat dusted. Thea, Carter, Oliver, Felicity, and Alex were in the baby's room, preparing and arguing. The members of Team Super-Flash were in the basement, Kryptonian /speedster proofing. The very idea cracked Barry up.

Eliza was the first to see the family come in and alerted the others by shouting. With what one might call super-speed, the entire clan was surrounding the family. Kara's super-hearing was going into overload due to all the talking. Barry noticed and, figuring the cause of the baby's distress was the same, he motioned for quiet.

"Let me hold the baby!" Thea requested from the back.

"Me, too!" Felicity smiled, on her tiptoes.

"Hold on." Barry requested. "We are going to do this properly." The Flash smiled. "This is Amelia Alexandra Allen." He announced, motioning towards the bundle. "She was born at 1:27 this afternoon: weighing 4 pounds, 5 ounces and measuring 13 inches long." Cheers near Alex went up as she collected money.

"You really bet on this?" Eliza rolled her eyes.

"Hey, a new holster isn't cheap." The brunette defended.

"When can we hold her?" Thea complained.

"Me, first!" A cry sounded.

"No, me!"

"What about me?" Echoes went around the hall.

"I'm thinking of a number between zero and one million." Kara said, smiling, as her family groaned. She whispered in Barry's ear the number.

"7." Felicity decided.

"78." Oliver suggested.

"14." Iris predicted.

"333." Eliza smiled.

"309." Jeremiah guessed.

"72,954." Joe laughed.

"1." Thea frowned.

"999,999." Cat said.

"234." Carter allowed a grin to cross his face.

"235." Alex guessed.

"67, 139." Caitlin estimated.

"13." Cisco joined the conversation.

"8." Clark suggested.

"No fair! He has super-hearing! 5,421." Alex complained.

"363." Clark was holding Lois so she could watch.

Barry smiled, looking at Kara as if to ask 'May I say?' She nodded yes to the question and he spoke. Grinning like an idiot, to proud father said quietly: "234." Clark groaned, being the only one who heard it.

"What?" Cisco asked, confused.

"Two hundred thirty-four was the number." Kara smiled as Cat's jaw fell to the floor.

"How did you know?" The CEO asked her son.

"That is how many times I have beat Kara in Super-Mario cart." The teen and Kara laughed.

"Fine." Cat grumbled as the mother gave Amelia to Carter.

"She is adorable." Carter complimented.

"Thanks." Kara smiled, over his shoulder. Shifting her attention to the arguers, she playfully glared. "What were you so audibly arguing about?" Alex grinned.

"Well, these two were commenting on our lack of decorating and folding skills. Oliver and I pointed out that we are fighters, not decorators. Which sparked a fight." Kara laughed.

"You never were good at that."

When Amelia had been held by all of her family and was crying, Kara excused them to go feed her daughter. The child was soon asleep in her crib. Returning downstairs, Kara heard that Eliza, Jeremiah, Caitlin, Alex, Cat, Carter, and Iris would be staying the next week to help out with the baby from the stairs. She smiled, walking into the dining room.

"Our time travelling friends arrived an hour ago in Starling. Leonard and Sara went to see Laurel." Oliver informed, smiling.

"It'll be wonderful to have them back." Cisco agreed, thinking how Leonard would take the news of Cisco and Lisa dating. He shuddered at the thought.

After the majority of the group had left, Kara heard crying and went to attend to her daughter. From the door, she saw an addition to the blue room: the family's coat of arms above the crib. Smiling, she picked up the blue-eyed girl.

"You are going to cause a lot of trouble, aren't you?" The mother teased, feeding the baby, as she began a lullaby in Kryptonian.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning arrived early-too early. While the group had taken turns with the newborn, everyone had gotten minimal sleep. Deciding she felt fine, Kara went to STAR with everyone in tow, to get some urgent paperwork done. Everyone but Kara, Alex, and Amelia went to the Super-Flash cave.

Carrying her daughter proudly on her shoulder, the brunette walked to her office. Lucy, Kara's new assistant, hurried over. "Miss Allen- I have three meetings on the schedule and a benefit dinner tonight for the fire department. Will that work?" The bumbling woman asked, files in her hands.

"That will be fine, Lucy." The co-CEO nodded, dreading her job.

"Yes, Ma'am. Who are they?" The shorter woman asked, motioning towards the baby and Alex.

"My daughter and sister." Kara replied, flipping through her files.

"Your daughter?" The blonde asked, shocked. "How old is she?"

"One day, I needed to come to work. Is there anything else?" The heroine asked.

"No, Ma'am." Lucy bobbed her head, glancing at the tablet in her hands.

"Please, Lucy, stop with the 'Ma'am.' My name is Kara." A warm smile appeared on the mother's face, returned by the protégée.

Kara was slightly overwhelmed, even with super-speed. Ready to retire for the day, a possible investor walked into the office.

"Miss Allen, Danielle Lawrence is here to meet with you." Lucy notified.

"Please show her in." Kara sat back in her chair, a sigh escaping her lips. The woman, about Eliza's age, came into the room. An air of confidence followed this woman, reminding her of Cat.

"Miss Lawrence?" The CEO asked.

"That would be correct, but it is actually Danielle. Nice to meet you, Miss Allen."

"Likewise, but please call me Kara." Taking their seats, the women began to talk. When the two separated, Kara had successfully scored an investor. Alex, who had been in the corner with Mia, congratulated her sister.

Once again ready to quit, Kara sunk down in her chair. Mia, silent until now, began to cry. Groaning, the heroine picked up her daughter. A poopy diaper was not the source, thankfully. To make matters worse, an alien was busy attacking STAR labs the building.

"Go, Kara. I can take care of Mia." Alex assured. Kara nodded before running to her secret doorway and entering the main room. The Flash and Supergirl exited through the backdoor, taking off towards the gigantic robot.

It was lead, blocking Kara's x-ray vision. Flying into the monster, Kara delivered a solid punch. The creature fought back, a worthy opponent. The Flash was removing screws and bolts from the robot when Supergirl fell to the ground. The brunette was not unconscious, but created a crater in the ground.

By a stroke of luck, Firestorm came into view. He came down, joining the fight. Throwing a fire burst, the flying torch began melting part of the metal man's face. Supergirl blew freezing breath and floated to the ground as the metal creation tumbled down.

Smiling, the three heroes retreated around the block before entering the building. Kara was hovering, dangerously high off the ground. Firestorm had split to become Stein and Jax, walking into the facility. Smiling, Kara realized not only Firestorm, but Sara and Leonard were in the room too.

"Nice to see you, Supergirl." Sara teased. "You could have told us we'd have a new hero in the family."

"In our defense, we did not know until a few days before the birth." Barry laughed. To Sara's questioning look, the Flash added. "Weird Kryptonian thing."

Barry picked up his daughter, holding her close to his chest. The child had her eyes closed and was peaceful. Kara looked over his shoulder, smiling.

"As we were telling Caitlin and Cisco, Len and I have some news…" Sara smiled.

"We are married and moving to Central City." Snart added.

"Congratulations!" Kara bounced over to the couple, giving her friend a hug.

"Um, you have a child, Kara. Congratulations to you!" Sara laughed.

"But still, you two are meant to be." Supergirl teased.

"Yay. Not only does she look like a high school student, she acts like one too." Snart said, sarcasm oozing in his voice.

"Not fair. I have only been on Earth for 15 years, so I can act like this." The heroine joked, a smile on her face.

"Fine, Blondie." Snart relented.


	13. Chapter 14

Even without her super-hearing, Kara knew her daughter was crying. She had entered preschool a month ago and had changed twice, now being homeschooled. Clark was busy on his earth and useless in the help department.

Flying upstairs, the mother could hear the crying louder. Supergirl walked into the girl's room, sitting on the bed next to her. Amelia had her head on her pillow, curled up with a stuffed bear.

"Mia, what's wrong?" Kara asked, her voice soothing. The girl continued crying, unwavering. "Please, talk to me. I cannot help unless I know what's wrong."

"Mom, am I different?" Amelia asked, tears streaming down her face. Kara's heart broke, looking at her daughter.

"You are amazing." The woman assured.

"Then why am I always told to avoid touching and try not to get mad? My friends are all older than me: you, daddy, Cisco, Caitlin, Sara, Laurel." The girl's light auburn hair fell over her face.

"Being special is hard sometimes sweetheart. You cannot always be like everyone else. Mia, you have a gift. Someday, I hope you will help Daddy and me save the world."

"Like that new heroine?"

Last week, a younger heroine appeared in Central City. She wore a purple suit with the Super-Flash symbol plastered on the front. The young girl saved Barry from an iceman when Supergirl was busy across town with another iceman.

"Yeah. How about we go order pizza?" Mia laughed.

"Are we going to tell Daddy we made it again?" Kara nodded, marveling at her daughter's smile.

The three year old was beautiful. She had Nora Allen's hair with a tad of Kara's light brown sprinkled in. Blue eyes sparkled every time Mia smiled, lighting up the room. Kara wished that smile would never go away.

The two bounded down the stairs, smiling. Amelia went into the living room to grab a phone when the doorbell rang. Kara's smile disappeared when she saw a teenager at the front door. Normally, a teenager at the door would not scare her. This one did.

Long auburn hair tumbled in loose waves down the girl's back. The vivacious blue eyes were so recognizable, and yet Kara had no idea why. A brilliant, braced smile was worn on the perfect face.

"M-Kara." The girl corrected herself.

"Yes?" The confused mother asked. Breathing in a deep breath, the teenager continued.

"I know who you are, because I…" Kara looked at her oddly.

"Because you?"

"I, uh. Could we step inside for a moment? I don't want anyone to overhear or see this." Now completely confused, Kara agreed. Closing the door really quickly, she quietly spoke to Amelia.

"Go downstairs, go sit in the room until I tell you it is safe to come back."

Pulling open the door, Kara invited the teen inside.  
"Thank-you. I have come to tell you, I am…My… You are…" Mentally scolding herself the stuttering, the teen restarted.

"My name is… Dang it!" Kara smiled.

"Are you okay, honey?" The young girl nodded.

"Please, don't freak out." Laughing, Supergirl comforted the girl.

"You do realize that is the absolute worst way to say something, right? I promise." Smiling, the teenager recited, in perfect Kryptonian, Kara's lullaby.

"How do you know that song, that language?" The mother's smile was absent.

"My name is Amelia Alexandra Allen… I really need Dad here to continue."

Completely confused, a million thoughts were moving at super-speed in Kara's mind. She called Barry, telling him to come. As Supergirl waited the 2.3 seconds it took for her husband to arrive, she began freaking out.

The couple sat next to the older Amelia as she continued her explanation. The redhead was a taller girl, but well built. Amelia had broad shoulders and muscular arms, looking more like her mother that Barry.

"I am your daughter, but fast forward twelve years. I brought my journal, the book I wrote, and the suit Cisco made me." Pulling out the leather-bound journal, a paperback book, and a purple suit, the younger girl handed them to her parents. Kara opened to the last few pages and began to read out loud.

 _May 2, 2026_

 _I cry as I write this. Mom and Dad were out responding to a fire when these masked men came onto the scene. A horribly scary woman with blonde hair and a cruel smile led the group. They shot these green bullets and had ice guns. Even after Mom fell from a shot, Dad continued to fight. I wish I could have been there. I started high school and had to watch on the television. The teacher said they were our heroes and we had to watch. I watched in horror as my parents succumbed to defeat. They fought for a while; continuously saying they loved each other. I cannot sleep, no way. All I know is that I will never be okay again._

Kara looked up, tears forming in her eyes. Hand in hand, Barry read the next entry aloud. Tears streamed down Amelia's face, reliving the event.

 _May 3, 2026_

 _Laurel accepted custody of me today. Since Alex technically does not live in the same universe, I cannot stay with her. I love Laurel, don't get me wrong, but everything is happening so fast._

 _A month ago, she moved to Central City. I think to get a break from Oliver, but she claims it was to be closer to Sara. Until the breach closes, I cannot go by my real name. I cannot go to school. I am to stay with Laurel under the alias of Elizabeth Lance until Cisco can be sure no Kryptonite is still here._

 _I cried myself to sleep last night, about four am. The sun does not even give me the hope it used to: all I see is Mom. I had hoped and prayed to Rao it was all a dream, until Caitlin came to tell me the funeral was in an hour._

 _No one actually knows that the Allen family is the Super-Flash group, but due to the threat, the hero side of me cannot attend. As another member of the group, I will mourn. No one, except maybe Cisco, can feel as lost as I do right now._

 _CADMUS stormed the house and took everything they could. I was at STAR labs, with Cisco, Caitlin, and Laurel. I don't even believe Alex knows her sister is gone._

 _Hope seems like such a false concept right now. There is nothing I can do: my family is gone. As far as the public knows, the owners of STAR labs will come to work tomorrow._

 _In all honesty, I hope everyone finds out who Supergirl and the Flash really_ _are_ _. My parents_ _are_ _were amazing people and did twice the good anyone ever thought they did. Since Kara never looked pregnant, the press believes I am adopted. Even before I was a hero, like them, they thought of how best to protect me. I miss them so much._

 _At the funeral, I had mixed emotions. Over one hundred thousand people attended, all dressed in purple. I wore a black sweater and jeans, purple sneakers and a beanie finishing the look. Caitlin and Laurel held my hands the entire time. I doubt I would have made it through the ceremony without them._

 _Mayor Meeker gave a speech, telling of all the good the heroes did. I wish he knew; I wish they all knew. When Kara left her earth, they all knew her name._

 _A reporter had the nerve to ask me where my parents were as I walked with Laurel from the scene. I refused to respond. I feel like if I respond, I give up the hope they are still there. Maybe, this whole this is a hoax. Supergirl and the Flash will come flying in the window, to hug me._

 _The control room was locked up, my suit hidden away. The normalcy I had achieved was ripped from under my feet. I know my life will never be the same. Hope and their memories will keep me going. Hope, the memories, and popcorn._


	14. Chapter 15

Chapter Title: The Secret Lives of Our City's Heroes Part 1

(These next few chapters are the book Amelia writes)

When a celebrity dies, their movies or music keep them alive. When heroes fall, they leave a legacy. My parents died that day.

As a young girl, I would sit on the roof and watch the stars with my mom as she told stories. I learned all about her Aunt Astra and her family on Krypton. Anytime we watched television, she would tell me about her foster family. Kara Zor-El was the best mother a daughter could ever ask for. When school was tough, Kara would help me with everything.

A human mother works exceptionally hard; a Kryptonian mother who co-owns a large business works twice as hard. I had these powers, the same as hers and my father's. Without any way to stop them, Kara trained me day and night.

Supergirl, as the public has come to recognize her, was created by media-mogul Cat Grant. On this earth, Cat Grant does not own Catco. My mother is from another dimension, so is CADMUS.

CADMUS forced my mother from her home dimension. The group wants to rid Earth of all aliens. When Kara left, she aimed to protect everyone she loved. Unfortunately, the organization wanted to kill all aliens, so they chased her to this dimension.

Most people think of Supergirl as being invincible. On her Earth, a rock called Kryptonite had the ability to harm her. CADMUS had access to this horrible mineral and used it to put a bullet in her.

When Kara first arrived on this Earth, she tried a few different jobs and lifestyles. Alex and Winn ensured the heroine had an apartment to live in, but the money proved to be a problem. Luckily, within a few weeks, Kara discovered she could be a crime-scene investigator from her stored knowledge.

My father was a Meta-human. When the STAR labs particle acceleration exploded, he was struck with lightning, giving him his powers.

Before the Flash received his super-powers, he was simply a regular guy: late to everything, messy bedroom, crushes, etc. My father was eleven when his mother was murdered in his living room by a time travelling Meta-human. His father wrongly went to jail for the crime, leaving a detective to take care of an eleven year old.

The Flash spent nine months in a coma before becoming the hero we saw. Lightning struck him and left my father barely alive. Harrison Wells took him to STAR labs and, along with a team, cared for him. Post recovery, the Flash was still late to work, showing up a few minutes late everyday.

Flash forward three years, a hooded heroine starts showing up and fighting with my father. After forming an alliance with this woman, still unaware of her identity, the Flash started falling in love with a colleague at work. Unknown to him, that woman knew his secret identity. Unknown to her, he quickly figured it out.

Three years later, Kara finally got up her courage to tell the Flash who she was. He laughed it off, saying he already knew. The romantic proposed to her, then and there.

Everyone knows I was not carried by Kara for nine months. A member of Team-Flash created me. The public daughter of our heroes is a human, just saying that right now.

Kara and Barry Allen are Super-Flash.


End file.
